What Would You Do
by LiliNeko
Summary: HIATUS Egoshipping- Upon visiting Pallet, Gary suddenly becomes a 'father' after finding out his one night fling w/ Misty six years ago had lead to a 5 yrs old boy; Zackary. Now for the sake of their son, can the two w/ clashing parenting views work together? R
1. Chapter 1

**What Would You Do**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon or the characters. I also do not the song "What Would You Do" by City High. So please don't sue me!**

**Warning: Minor swearwords, blah, blah, blah **

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Bold Font: The lyrics to the song

A/N- Well this songfic is for an Ego-Contest on Serebii forums, (Deadline Sat. 3/10) Hah, made it on the deadline Anyways, it's kinda a bit rushed and short compared to the others.

"**What Would You Do"**

Pallet Town - At the Ketchum's House - (Gary, Misty and Ash – Age 16)

Misty just left the Oak's mansion, with a nice little gift from Tracey and also a nice heart to heart talk about 'feelings'. After Tracey gave Misty the baby Azurill, Tracey had to ask Misty about her feelings on being separated from Ash. She admitted that she realized that she misses him dearly; as well she has finally realized that she had fallen in love with Ash over the years.

"Gawd, I can't believe that I'm actually going to confess to Ash. Stupid Tracey, we just had to the 'feeling' talk. I don't know how he convinced me to do this…" Misty paced back and forth in the kitchen in her yellow tank top with a red under shirt connected to her mid thigh spandex shorts, while Delia was finishing up cleaning the bathroom with Mr. Mine. "…I'm just hoping he feels the same. Well Tracey did mention that Ash mention to him that there's someone he's been in love with for awhile now." Misty then heard the door opened and a familiar voice, yelling out 'mom'. Misty knew it was Ash, as she stayed in the kitchen a bit longer before decided to meet up with Ash.

"Honey! You're home! How's my little young man's training coming along?" Delia greeted her son with a hug, as she then pulled away with a smile. "Guess who's here?"

"Who?" Ash asked, while fixing his red and black hat and then dusted off the dirt off his blue hooded shirt over his light blue jeans.

"Hi Ash, I missed you." Misty stepped into the living room with a smile, as Pikachu came jumping into her arms greeting her. "Hey Pikachu, I missed you too."

"Misty! How have you been? It's been awhile since we last seen each other. So what are you doing here?" Ash asked, as he walked up to Misty giving her a big hug.

"Oh I came to Pallet because Tracey wanted to give me a water Pokemon. Meet my new baby, Azurill." Misty let go of Ash and looked down at her leg when Azurill entered the living room from the kitchen. "And Tracey told me that you were coming home today and I just really missed you. Also I wanted to tell you something. Can we go outside?" Misty asked, as she picked Azurill into her arm and headed out the front door with Ash following her. "So this isn't easy for me to say but with a lot of convincing and little hints here and there I think I can confidently tell you that I love you Ash. I want us to be together, my sisters are back so I can trav—"

"Misty. I don't know how to say this but I don't feel the same way about you." Ash said in a mourning tone, as he avoids eye contact.

"But I thoug—Tracey said that you have fallen for a girl that you and him both know."

"Yeah, but it's not you. It's May. We have so much in common and we don't argue like cats and dogs like when we use to travel with each other. So I've fallen for her. I'm sorry Misty, we're just two different people. And not to sound too shallow but, May is a lot cuter than compared to your tomboyish loo—"

---Slap--- Ash got a nice hand print across his cheek, as tears came running down on Misty's cheek. But the tears weren't going to stop Ash from bursting out into anger towards Misty for her action.

"What the hell?! I don't think I deserved that slap. Damn, I can sure hell say that May is a lot nicer than you! God, you can be such a total bitch sometimes. The way you are, you'll never have some one that will love you!" Ash once again got another nasty slap across his face, before Misty took off running heading towards the Oak's mansion. Leaving Ash alone and mad with his thoughts, as it started to rain.

In Front of the Oak's Mansion

After ringing the door bell a few times in a row, Misty waited for it to be open, as she hoped it would be Tracey at the door. Misty then rang the door bell once more to have the door swing open with Gary on the other side of the door, in his white lab coat over his purple shirt and in a pair of blue jeans. Gary let out a smirk towards the soaked Misty and gestured her to come in.

"If you're here for Tracey, he took off with my gramps. He'll be back sooner or later, just make yourself comfortable. But god, you look like a total mess." Gary said when he got done looking up and down at Misty, as he changed his tone in teasingly manner. "That's really un-sexy of you looking like th—" Gary quickly stopped his sentence when he saw Misty started bursting out into tears and hugging Azurill tight to her arms. "Misty are you ok? What happened? Why are you crying? You know I was totally kidding about you being un-sexy! Oh geez, girls usually don't cry around me…" Gary then quickly went towards Misty's face and licked up her tears on her right cheek, as it caused her to let out a dumbfound expression. Gary then let out a smirk and wiped away the remaining tears on the other cheek. "…That got you stop crying didn't it? Heh, I'm so damn good."

"Cocky jerk." Misty let out in a growl, as she gave Gary a pouting glare.

"Hah, now that's the cute feisty attitude Misty I like and got to know better over the years."

"Tsh, too bad that doesn't applied to Ash."

"What? Are you crying over Ash? What did he do this time?" Gary asked with a raised eyebrow, as he saw the tears started escaping from Misty's eyes again.

"I'm just so stupid. I ended up confessing to Ash and lost my tempter at him when he turned me down. As he told me the truth what he thought of me. He even told me with my bitchy attitude that I'll never have anyone love me." Misty took in a deep breathe and wiped away her remaining tears.

"Are you really going to let that loser get to you? Come on, if I remember, I think I've ended up saying and calling you some bad names, as you do the same with meee—" Gary caught the nasty glare from Misty, as he just rolled his eyes. "Beside the point, he's an idiot and to let you know, there's more than one meaning when it comes to 'love'. If you know what I mean."

"With you, sadly yes, you perv. But Ash, he, I, really love him and then he, gaaawd…I don't know what to do. I don't know how to get rid of this heart aching painful feeling inside of me right now…"

"I can think of a few things, but I have one thing particular in mind. I'll give you a hint, since we're on the same page about me being a perv…" Gary flashed a charming smile, while he ran hand through his hair and then pulled out a key out of his pocket. After grabbing a hold of Misty's hand, he placed his key in her hand; as he slowly walked pass her looking over his shoulder. "…You know where my bedroom's at. I'll be done with my project in 30. That should give you enough time to shower and so on. So for tonight only, I'll be your wildest fantasy to the point you won't be hurting over that loser Ash."

**Boys and girls want to hear a true story?  
Saturday night was at this real wild party  
They had the liquor overflowing the cup  
About five, six strippers trying to work for a buck  
And I took one girl outside with me  
Her name was Loni, she went to junior high with me  
And said why you up in there dancing for cash?  
I guess a whole lot has changed since I seen you last  
She said...  
**

6 Years Later - Present Time – Gary and Misty Age- 22

"Delia thanks you so much for canceling your plans tonight to baby sit Zackary. Gawd tonight was my only night off too. But duty calls." Misty said to Delia's image in the mirror, as she straight out her mini black skirt and button up the matching black suit jacket, leaving one button undone to show off her cleavage.

"Misty honey, why didn't you just refuse? I know you already don't want to be doing this—"

"Delia, I just couldn't. It's a 21st party tonight and since it's my day off, the boss is paying me double. I know I should look for another job but this is bringing in a lot of money. At least, we both know that they can't do any touching." Misty then used a pencil and twisted it in her medium length hair to have it hold up in a bun. As she placed a nonprescription tiny frame spectacles on her face to complete her outfit. She then turned around and kneeled down with arms wide open towards a little green eye, spiky brunette that stood next to Delia. Misty got the wind knocked out of her when Zackary charged at her with a big hug. Pulling away and fixing her son's purple shirt with white long sleeves over a pair of navy pants, Misty let out a faint smile. "Zackary-honey, mommy has to go to work right now. I'm sorry to cut our play date short but when I get back tonight, we'll do whatever you want and that's a promise. How about some goodbye kisses?" Misty let out a big smile that matched her 5 year son, as they gave each other little kisses. "Alright you behave for auntie D ok? And don't be too rough with any of the Pokemon, especially Azurill ok?" Misty asked and let out a smile when Zackary nodded in a mischievous manner. "Heehee, I love you."

"I love you too mommy! You have a safe night at work." Zackary let out a big smile and waved 'bye' to his mom when she grabbed all her stuff and headed out the door.

Big House at the Edge of Pallet Town

"Gary, My man! I'm glad you were able to make it to the party!" Travis greeted Gary who popped his white collar shirt with black stripes over a pair of black jeans. As he then high five Gary and welcomed him into the house.

"Well it was all perfect timing. Man, I haven't been to a party since I left for Saida Island like 5-6 years ago. I just flew in today when you called. I haven't even drop a line to my gramps or my sister. Heh, scratch that, they haven't heard from me since I left! But I had to stop by for a bit since its Luke's 21st birthday. Where's the birthday guy?" Gary looked around the house to spot Luke in a chair with all the other close guy friends behind him. Gary then looked over at Travis with a smirk. "Did you guys really hire a striper?"

"More like a party cosplay dance striper. She just strips down to her bra and panty. She's the 'hot teacher' who teaches us 'bad boys' a lesson. Miss. Lola is her name. Anyways you just made it in time, she just started. Come on, let's enjoy the show, we had to pay extra for her request."

Gary shook his head with a smirk, as he looked over to see the back of a red head with a nice body figure. Slowly making his way further into the living room, Gary decided to stay on the other side of Luke. Gary really couldn't complain along with Travis, when they both got a perfect view of the back side of the dancer. Gary let his eyes wondered up and down at the back view and then locked onto the nice firm bottom of the dancer, when she bent over to tease Luke. Gary let out a smirk when he saw Luke with a smile when the redhead took out her pencil that held up her hair. She then pulled away from Luke and shook her head to even out her hair and spun around. Right when she spun, her real name was called out.

"Misty?" Gary yelled out loud ruining the party. As he then went up to her, grabbing her by her hand and pulled her out of the living room heading out the front door. After yelling out at Travis for him to get back inside the house, all Gary could do was stare at Misty. Not sure what to say on what he just saw, as a load of questions went through his head about Misty current life style, since the last time he's seen her.

**What would you do if your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
Cause he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to  
Sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
And his daddy's gone  
Somewhere smoking rock now  
In and out of lock down  
I ain't got a job now  
So for you this is just a good time  
But for me this is what I call life, mmm**

Flashback – At the Cerulean Gym House Hold

Misty paced back and forth in her bathroom, waiting for pregnancy test result to give her answer if she was or wasn't pregnant. She was already late for a period and then finally a minute went by Misty finally got her answer, as it came out positive. Misty's face just went white as snow. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant, especially having sexual intercourse for the first time and it being a one night stand. Misty took in a deep breath, as she tried to figure out what's the best thing to do next. After sometime of thinking to herself, Misty decided to tell her sisters first. Misty made her way to the Gym and waited off to the side until all three sisters were out of the pool.

"Daisy, Violet and Lily, I have some important news to tell you three. I don't know how you all going to react but please keep an open mind?"

"Like what is it Misty? We don't like have all day, our show is going to start soon and we have to get ready." Daisy said in an annoyed tone.

"Um, I just found out that I'm pregnant."

"You're like what?!" All three Waterflower sisters yelled out in unison.

"Ok like, you're not like joking with us are you?" Violet asked Misty, to receive her youngest sister shaking her back and forth.

"Like, no way. Oh my gawd, I like totally speechless." Lily commented but she and Violet all looked over at Daisy who started yelling at Misty.

"Like, what the hell were you thinking? How-Who-When did you even had sex?! Aren't you a bit young to like, have sex? And why wasn't there any protection involved in the first place? Oh my gawd Misty, this is like the most stupid thing you have ever done. And like, I had it with you. I just like can't deal with you anymore, you're a disgrace. You are going ruin the Waterflower's and the Cerulean City gym's reputation. So you have to leave this place. This is your mess, you get yourself out of it. You have a week to pack and leave. We'll pull out whatever you have in your savings account after our show. After you get your money tonight I don't care if you leave early."

"But Daisy I—"

"Like, no buts. I can't handle the news and your recent behavior as of lately. Please like, don't show your face around me right now or anytime soon. If you do, I don't know like what I'll do you."

Misty couldn't believe what her sister just told her right after telling them she's pregnant. She was left speechless, as all she could do was turned around and head back to her bedroom and start packing. A few hours later still in her bedroom, with the Water Show got done an hour ago, Violet and Lily knocked on Misty's door. Misty wiped away her tears in front of her sisters, as Violet handed her an envelope. After Misty took the envelope, Violet and Lily didn't bother to say or ask, as they just turned around and walked away in disappointment. Misty shut the door and went back to packing her last few remaining items, before calling a Taxi to head to Pallet Town.

About 3 hours Later – Destination Pallet Town

Misty paid the Taxi driver the amount she owed and got out of the car with her big stuffed suit case. Misty stood in front of the gate to the Oak's mansion, as the Taxi car drove off. She then slowly made her way to the front door with Azurill in one arm, while the other had a hold of her suitcase. Misty then rang the doorbell, this time hoping Gary will be at the door. But with Misty's luck, the door was answered by Tracey. Tracey greeted Misty and welcomed her in, as he asked her reason for the visit. She decided to keep her pregnancy a low profile until Gary finds out first, as she changed the subject by asking Tracey if Gary was around. Tracey then told her that Gary left for Saida Island about 3 weeks ago, a little after her last visit when she got the Azurill. Misty then let out a heavy sigh, as she then asked if there's a way to contact Gary. Tracey replied no and mentions that Prof. Oak can't even get a hold of him either. Misty couldn't believe the luck she was having one after another, as she was about to give up hope on where she could stay. Lucky there was one person left that popped up, Delia. After a few minutes of chit chatting, Misty then excused herself and told Tracey that she'll catch him later and headed out the door to Delia's house. Misty knocked on the door to have Mr. Mine answering it. She then asked Mr. Mine if he could get Delia for her, Mr. Mine nodded and moments later Delia showed up at the door with a big smile on her face.

"Misty! Hi there sweetie. What happen last time? You disappeared without a goodbye and Ash was really mad, are things ok?" Delia asked in a cheery manner and expression but all changed when she saw Misty started crying. "Misty, sweetie what's wrong? What happen?"

"Mrs. Ketchum...Hic…I don't…Have no where or anybody to…Hic…Turn to, I'm pregnant and my sisters just disowned me and kicked…Hic…Me out. I don't know what to do."

"Misty, come inside. Tell me all what happened from the beginning."

About 30 minutes of explaining everything from the fight with Ash from last visit that lead her to have a one night stand with Gary to the very moment of her being in Delia's arms trying to calm herself down. Delia told Misty that she is welcome to stay at her place for she knows it is hard for a single mother to be raising a child without any support. Misty thanked Delia and told her that she has money she could give her. Delia at first refused on taking the money but in the end she ended up taking it when Misty said that she didn't want to feel like a free loader. Misty then asked Delia another huge favor, not to tell Ash or anyone else that Gary's the father until she is able to tell Gary first, due to her not wanting the news being through the 'great vine'. She mentions that, if anyone asked, it was some guy from Cerulean City. Delia nodded and promised that she won't mention who the father is. With everything talked and figured out, Delia then showed Misty her new room.

**  
Girl you ain't the only one with a baby  
That's no excuse to be living all crazy  
Then she looked me right square in the eye  
And said, "Everyday I wake up hoping to die."  
She said, I know about pain cause  
Me and my sister ran away so my daddy couldn't rape us  
Before I was a teenager  
I done been through more shit you can't even relate to**

Back to Present Time

"Misty, what's with you being a dance stripper? You've changed since the last time we saw each other. Where are you living and why are you doing this?" Gary had a very confused look upon his face when he asked a few of the questions that managed to ask.

"I needed the money and this is the quickest way to earn big bucks. The joint that I'm working at pays me a lot. Anyways I live her in Pallet Town now." Misty answered Gary's questions with no eye contact.

"But why? Do you really need the money to the point that you'll dance half naked for guys? This isn't like you."

"Gary, you don't know crap about me right now. And don't talk about money with me, you don't have to worry about working for money. You're load. I'll let you know, life isn't grand when your only family members disowned you and tells you that you have to live on your own. Especially when one's have a child they need to support and take care of."

"What?! Wait, are you saying that you have a kid?" Gary asked with a shock face when Misty looked into his eyes. "Man, I definitely have been out of the loop with everyone."

"Yes you have. And my little guy is 5 years old."

"Wait, so that means you had your kid sometime when you were 17 or 18?"

"Yeah, so I was a teen mother and needed a job. I really don't want to be doing this job but I can't afford to quit this job either. I really need the money for the both of us and plus extra. You know for this party and being requested for and it being on my day off, I'm getting about $1500 for tonight's gig."

"What about your kid? What does he think you're doing? Or does he know you're doing this kind of job?"

"Gary please, do you think I'll tell my son what I'm actually doing?"

"I guess not. So the amount of money that you're getting paid was the reason why you got into this job huh?" Gary asked Misty straight in the eyes, as he received a nodded from her.

**What would you do if your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
Cause he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to  
Sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
And his daddy's gone  
Somewhere smoking rock now  
In and out of lock down  
I ain't got a job now  
So for you this is just a good time  
But for me this is what I call life, mmm**

Flashback – Misty Age 18

Misty wore a white button up blouse that hugged her hour glass figure that she got back within 6 months after giving birth to Zackary. She then straightens out her black knee length skirt and grabbed yesterdays newspaper, about to head out. Misty then made a quick stop into Delia's room with Zackary in her arms.

"Delia, I'm heading out now to look for a job."

"Misty, I already told you that you don't need to get a job right away. Don't you want to spend some time with Zackary?"

"Delia, it's really sweet of you not caring if I don't have a job yet. But I know that with all the supplies and food that I need for Zackary, it isn't going to be cheap. You of all people should know that." Misty said with a wink towards Delia, as she caught her smile. "Besides, it wouldn't hurt to start saving on my part either. Well I'm off."

After leaving Delia's house, a few hours passed and no luck on the jobs that Misty had circle in the newspaper. Either they already hired or she didn't fit the requirements. Misty then tossed out yesterday's newspaper and bought the new date newspapers to check if any new job openings were set in the ad. Right when Misty sat down on a bench, she spotted an ad that caught her eye.

'_Want to make big bucks in one night? Be a private party dancer! Call xxx-xxx-xxxx for a quick phone interview.'_

Misty pondered to herself if she should even considered the idea of being a private party dancer, as she looked around and spot a phone booth near by. Misty then looked down at the ad and then over the phone again. She then made up her mind and went over to the pay phone and dialed the number.

---Ring---Ring---"Happy Hour, this is Lana. How may I help you?" A female answered on the other line.

"Uh yeah, Hi, I'm calling about your ad in the newspaper."

"Oh ok, Can I get your name and are you 18?"

"Misty Waterflower and Yes."

"Are you looking for part-time or full-time?"

"Anything that is available."

"Can you dance?"

"A little bit. But in time, I can get better."

"Are you willing and comfortable stripping down to your bra and panties for a group?"

"Um, before I answer that, how much are we talking about making in one night?" Misty asked in a straight forward tone.

"Depends, usually new dancers' starts about $300 a night?"

"Oh ok thanks. I guess I am willing to and comfortable."

"Ok, that's about it for our phone interview, now you'll need to come down here in person, to Happy Hour for another interview. If you pass this interview you'll get the job. Are you available anytime today?"

"I am available right now."

"Well if you want, I'm free to do your interview right when you get here. I'll give you the directions."

"Ok, let me grab a pen out of my purse, ok I'm ready." Misty then quickly jotted down all the info she need before hanging up the phone.

**Oh then she said  
(What would you do?)  
Get up on my feet and let go of every excuse  
(What would you do?)  
Cause I wouldn't want my baby to go through what I went through  
(What would you do?)  
Get up on my feet and stop making up tired excuses  
(What would you do?)  
Girl I know if my mother could do it baby you can do it  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

Back to Present Time

"Why are you left doing the work? You're not a single mom are you?" Gary asked, as he wasn't sure why Misty let out a chuckle when she replied 'I am'. "So where's the father and why haven't you contact him?"

"I tired when I first found out that I was pregnant but he already left for another island and no one could get a hold of him. But about 3-4 years later he was on the regional network television announcing his career launch and mention that he can't have any scandalous new ruining his reputation. So I didn't bother?"

"Are you stupid Misty?! Who cares if it would have ruined that guy's reputation? He had a responsibly to live up to! God you're not talking about Ash is you? Why are you trying to protect that loser? Didn't he cause enough pain in the first place that one night? And you go and sleep with him?!" Gary kept on raising his voice but shut his mouth when Misty lightly pushed him and yelled out towards him.

"The kid is yours Gary! Not Ash's!"

Gary let out a stock expression, as he tried to find his words. "Wha? What do you mean it's my kid? You're not saying this to pull my leg is you?"

"No Gary, the kid is yours. From the one night stand we had and to clear things up, you were my first and last guy I slept with." Misty said with a tiny smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said, the 'father' took off to Saida island for his Pokemon researcher career and had no way of contact with him at the beginning. And than there was your whole deal on regional network television."

"I meant when you mention about the kid in the first place. It doesn't matter anymore since I know now. Besides what made you think that I wouldn't have dropped my career in a second to attend a child that I help made? I know it was only a one night stand but I told myself that if I ever brought a child into this world, I was going to make sure I wasn't going to do what my father did to my mother. My gramps told me that my father, he left her to become a single mother with May and still pregnant with me. By the time she gave birth to me, she was at her limit and passed away a few days after. I don't know what our current status between us, but that child is half mine. I want to see him."

"Alright, but I think you might need to tell your buddies that you're leaving with 'Miss. Lola' before they start throwing a fit on wondering where their private show went."

"Oh right. But don't worry every thing will be taken care of. I should wish happy birthday to Luke and bid bye to him and the others. I'll be right back. Oh and I'll get whatever you left in there too." Gary said, as he took off running into the house after receiving a nod from Misty.

**What would you do if your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
Cause he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to  
Sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
And his daddy's gone  
Somewhere smoking rock now  
In and out of lock down  
I ain't got a job now  
So for you this is just a good time  
But for me this is what I call life, mmm**

After bidding bye to his buddies and told them that he owes them something special next time he see them for ruining the birthday gift with 'Miss. Lola', Gary followed Misty's car's to Delia's house. The both of them entered the house to with Delia in the living room; she looked over when the front door opened, as she only expected Misty. Delia then let out a shock look upon her face when she saw Gary in the flesh next to Misty. Delia then let out a smile and greeted the both of them which caused Zackary to run into the living from the kitchen when he heard his mom's name called out.

"Mommy! You're home! How was work?" Zackary asked with a big smile looking up from hugging her leg.

"Work was interesting to day honey. Thanks for asking." Misty then felt a tight squeeze around her legs by Zackary. "What's wrong?"

"Who's that?" Zackary pointed from behind his mom's legs and peeked at the unfamiliar male presence near by.

"Oh, where are mommy's manners. Zackary Locke Oak-Waterflower, this is your daddy Gary Oak. He has finally come back home from his far away business trip." Misty said with a smile, as she looked away from Zackary to Gary when he squatted down.

"Zackary huh? Well hey there little buddy, I'm sorry for being gone for so long. Can I have a hug?" Gary held out his arm towards Zackary, who still hid behind Misty's legs. "Or a high five?"

Zackary slowly made his way over to his dad with the help of his mom pushing him. He than gave Gary a hug, as he got a hug in return. Zackary pulled away from the hug and couldn't believe he finally got to meet his dad. "So are you going to stay and we can do things together?"

"Yes I am. Even if your mother doesn't like it, I've giving her no choice." Gary said with a big cheery smile and quickly glanced over to catch the 'whatever' looks on Misty's face.

"Yay! I'm so happy mommy and daddy are together!" Zackary then went over to Misty lightly tugged at her arm. "Oh mommy can we go to grandpa Oak place? I want to see all the Pokemon!"

"Heehee, sure, mommy did promise you that will do whatever you want when I get back from work. But ask auntie D if she could help you to get ready." Misty kneeled down to give Zackary a hug when he nodded and reached for her. After Zackary ran off into the kitchen to call out for auntie D for help, Misty looked over at Gary when he spoke up.

"Wait, grandpa Oak? So does my gramps know that he's my son?"

Misty let out a laugh when she caught Gary's questioning expression. "No he doesn't. Delia is the only person that knows you're the father, I told everyone I got knocked up by some guy from Cerulean City. I didn't want anybody else to find out until you find out first. So I introduce our son as Zackary Waterflower. But anyways, Zackary calls Prof. Oak 'grandpa' is because of the grey hairs. Heehee, but I guess we should go tell Prof. Oak that he's really a 'great' grandfather."

"Hah, yeah that's what he wants to hear. He doesn't even know that I'm here back in Pallet. Heh, I can see it now. I'll walk into the mansion and yell out to my gramps. Hey gramps! Long time no see! Oh by the way Zackary is really my son, so you're really a great grandpa! So how's life treating you?" Gary couldn't help but to start laughing along with Misty.

"Hahaha, yeah I can see the look on his face. But I don't think he'll mind because he loves little Zackary when we visit.

"Heh, well its sure will be interesting. Sooo what about us?"

"Our status between us, I don't know? But from what I can tell that, Zackary and I are going to be living with you right? Since you told him I have no choice of you being around. Well my long-lost friend, I can't say that I hate you or I love you but I can say is that I do like you though. And I can say you probably feel the same right? So I guess after we start living with each other, we'll see how our relationship goes? We do have our moments together. Let's just hope for the best for Zackary's sake.

"Right, as it sounds like a plan to me. But I think things between us will be good." Gary said with a smirk when he started checking up and down on Misty's body. "You know for having a kid, your body figure is sure hella nice!"

Misty rolled her eyes and let a tiny smirk escaped. "Hey, I had to work hard to get my figure back. And still that same guy from 6 years ago isn't you?"

"Well Miss. Lola, after Zackary goes to bed, how about a private lesson? I've been a baaad boy."

"Oh my gawd, totally still the same old smooth perverted Gary…" Misty crossed her arms but had a smile on her face. "…But don't change because that's the Gary that was there for me about 6 years ago when I was at a vulnerable stage and he cheered me up. Even though the end result turned my life upside down and everything just went down hill. But I have to admit that I can say I have a guy in my life that I can love with all my heart and I know that he loves me back."

"Well if you play you cards right, you might have another guy." Gary gave Misty a wink with a charming smile.

Both Gary and Misty started laughing out loud at the same time and replied out in unison. "We'll see about that."

"Anyways I'm going to change into something more suitable. Be right back." Misty made her quick change, into a baby blue fitted long sleeve shirt, over a pair of blue jeans. She then made it out back to where Gary stood by himself in the living room. Not seconds later, Zackary and Delia entered the living room, as Gary and Misty looked down at their son with a big smile.

"Thank you auntie D and I'll see you later, bye-bye!" Zackary gave Delia a hug and then waved to her when he went over close to his mom. As he then looked up at his mom with a smile. "Are we going to walk again mommy? It's a nice night and I want to be seeing and point out the stars to daddy. I know you said that daddy is looking at the same stars as me when I look up into the sky, but this time I know for sure because he's next to me!" Zackary caught his mom's smile but then looked over when he saw his dad squatted down with his back faced towards him.

"Let me give you a shoulder back ride to grandpa Oak's place." Gary had a nice firm hold on Zackary's leg while Zackary's arms were tightly wiped around his head when he climbed onto his shoulders. Gary then stood up and angled his head to speak to his son. "Sooo how much do you like grandpa Oak's place?"

"I love it! I wish I could live there!" Zackary said and squirmed in excitement, when he looked down at his dad.

"Well guess what little buddy? We'll be living at grandpa Oak's place soon because that's where I live and you will be too. Grandpa Oak is really your great grandpa, so when you see him call him that, ok?"

"Cooool! Ok I will! Yay! I get to live in the nice big mansion. So does that mean I get some of the cool Pokemon that are at great grandpa Oak's place too?"

Gary and Misty both smiled and chuckled at Zackary's excitement, as they told him if he's a good boy, he might be able to have some of daddy's big, strong, Pokemon out from his collection. All three trio bid 'bye' to Delia and headed out the front door under the starry night. While slowly making their way down the gravel path road heading towards the Oak's mansion and Zackary excitedly going off about the stars and everything else. Gary and Misty looked at each with a smile. As the both of them wondered what life is going to be like together, for the sake of their child that they both brought into their world.

* * *

A/N: (3/10/07) Thoughts/review are appreciated as this is my last songfic idea from my profile. I apologize for the rushed but didn't have too much time to cover every little detail and make it long like the other songfics. To those who like Ash or the Waterflower sisters, sorry to make them an 'ass' it's just the flow of my plot

But I hope it was alright for a 'serious' plot flow for an Egoshipping well it wasn't really an "Ego-egoshipping" fic like my other ones but oh well, it's a change of plot flow. Different can be nice and interesting.

**http // lilineko . deviantart . com/ - ( _add the ':' after 'http'_ ) **I only did a "Cover" fan art of "What Would You Do" with Gary and Misty in the background and Zackary in the middle…He turned out interesting ;p

Well thanks for checking out this half-ass songfic ;p (haha) and catch ya all in the next chap of IWYTWM down the road, until than Ta-Ta for now!

Lili Neko


	2. Chapter 2

That's All

**What Would You Do**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon or the characters. So please don't sue me!**

**Warning: Minor swearwords, blah, blah, blah **

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Bold Font: The lyrics to the song

Gary and Misty –age 22

Zackary –age 5

"**Ch.2"**

In Front of Oak's Mansion

After the walk down the dirt path road towards the Oak's mansion and reaching at the door steps, Gary let out a laugh at Zackary when he had rang the door bell repeatedly more than enough time, to make an old person go crazy. As Gary than looked over at Misty about to ask her if he did the doorbell ringing all the time. With the look that he gave her, she had a hunch what it was going to be about, so she went ahead and told him that it's his trademark letting Prof. Oak that it's Zackary at the door. Gary let out an 'ahh' at Misty and then looked straight down at Zackary who rang the door bell a few more times, as he then heard him did a count from five. Right when Zackary hit the number one, the door slowly opened by Prof. Oak from the other side.

"Zacka—Gary?!" Prof. Oak asked surprisingly when he saw Gary right beside Zackary. As he then gestured the three into the mansion, giving Misty a smile for she was the last to enter. "Looks like you and Zackary picked up a stranger along the way here."

Once the door was shut, Gary turned around to face his grandpa with a smile. "Hey Gramps…" Gary then looked over at Misty with a compressed laughter-smile and then back at Prof. Oak "…Long time no see. By the way, Zackary is really my son. So you're really a great grandpa!" Gary said in a steady tone, patting his grandpa's back. "So how's life treating you?"

"Ahaha, that's a great joke there Gary!" Prof. Oak laughed at Gary's sudden outburst, as he then picked up Zackary who was tugging at his side. "Hahaha what a hoot he is."

"Great grandpa Oak, what's so funny with daddy's joke?" Zackary asked in an innocent tone, which got Prof. Oak really wondering.

"Oh that's cute…" Prof. Oak looked over at Gary and let out a smile. "…You put him up to it huh?" Prof. Oak asked, as he got a smug smile from Gary and then had no choice to look over at Misty. "It is a joke right?"

"Umm, Prof. Oak, can you not see the resemblances between the two?" Misty asked with a tiny scoff, while looking away.

Prof. Oak kept quiet and slowly shifted his glaze off of Misty over to Gary and then over at Zackary whose still had a tight hold around his neck. Receiving a big familiar smile from Zackary, he then looked over at his grandson who also had the same smile plastered on his face. There was no response from Prof. Oak, as he then placed down Zackary back onto the floor and walked over to Gary. Giving his grandson a completely lost look, he let out sigh and rubbed the back of his head. Prof. Oak looked away from Gary, to look over at Misty who let out a nervous smile to him, as he then looked back at Gary who just stared back, waiting for his response. Gary got a response from his grandpa, but not from his mouth. It was more like, a nice hard whack response upside the head by his back hand, as it caused Gary to lose bit of his balance.

"OW!" Gary placed a hand at the side where his grandpa had hit him hard.

"You're lucky you're my grandson, I would have done worst."

"But I'm your grandson in the first place. I thought you told me before that you'll never get mad at me if I ever get a girl pregnant as long as I took for full responsibilities!"

"Yeah true, but when I found out when Misty got pregnant by some guy, I told her if I ever find out who had done it to her, I would put him in his place…" Prof. Oak then turned around and grabbed one of Zackary's hands, as the two headed down his towards his laboratory. "…Sorry you had to see that Zackary. Great Grandpa just got mad at your daddy for something stupid. But are you ready to see the pokemons?"

"Uh huh! Yaaay! Oh-oh, can I see daddy's pokemons?!" Zackary asked excitedly and received a nod from his great grandpa, as he then looked behind him at his parents, waving. "Bye mommy! Bye daddy! I'll see you two later!"

Misty waved back at her son, who was slowly disappearing into the hallway. "Bye Zackary. You behave for grandpa Oak."

"You mean great grandpa Oak!" Zackary shouted back.

"Haha, yeees great grandpa Oak…" Misty then looked over at a chuckling Gary, who was also waving bye. "…You know what? I think I can recall your grandpa even quoted that he'll even put you in place if it was you. But I guess he let you off with a light warning."

"Pfft! Light warning? Are you kidding? You have never been slapped or back-handed by an angry Prof. Oak before. And I'll let you know, it wasn't a light one. It still stings but whatever, I guess I deserved it in a way."

"Oh?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow, as she was waiting for a response from Gary.

"Yeah. Well come on, let's get going. I want to see Zackary marvel over my pokemons." Gary said out loud, as he was the first one to take the first step in the same direction of his son and grandpa. As he knew Misty would just quietly follow pursuit behind him.

Outside of the Laboratory

Misty was off to the side by the back doors with Prof. Oak, both watching Gary play dead with one of his pokemon for Zackary's entertainment from afar out in the field. Prof. Oak then quietly asked Misty why she never told him that Gary was the father. Replying with the same reasoning she told Gary, about her wanting him to know first before anyone else besides Delia, and how she didn't want to affect Gary's career. Misty looked away from Prof. Oak and just let out a smile, showing things were really ok on her decision to do so. Looking at Zackary and Gary once again, with the scene of Zackary just fully onward jumped onto Gary's stomach, Misty let out a laugh but didn't expect a sudden embrace from Prof. Oak. While Misty just stood still at her spot in silent, Prof Oak did most of the taking, about how he should have caught on and put two and two together. As he then also had to apologize for all the hardship that she had to go through, especially when he knew he could have been there for her. Misty hugged back only for a second, as she quickly then let go of Prof. Oak, to let him know again that it's alright and things will be different now. Finally giving into Misty's wish of him not blaming himself for being a horrible grandpa, he changed the subject on asking what she thinks of Gary being a dad.

"To be honest, I really don't kno—GARY! Don't throw Zackary in the air like that!" Misty shouted, as she made her way over to the two.

Gary caught Zackary back into his arms before looking over at Misty who just shouted at him of his playful action. "Why not?! It's not like I'm going to miss him and have him land on the ground!" Gary shouted back. "Besides, he likes being in the air, isn't that right Zackary?"

"I do! I want to fly higher daddy!" Zackary yelled out in excitement, as he could tell his dad was about to toss him back in the air. Counting down from three in his head, once one hit, he was in the air. "Weeeeeee!"

"Gary, that is really unsafe! I'm saying you're not careful, it's just anything could happen! I don't know what I'll do if Zackary ends up getting hurt!" Misty yelled out at Gary.

Gary holding Zackary tight at his side, both slightly turned a bit to face Misty. "Come on Misty, a boy in his life needs a couple of bruises here and there or even a broken bone."

"A couple of bruises or even a broken bone?! Are serious?!" Misty asked in a haughty tone, as she reached for Zackary.

"Yeeeah? Let the kid live a little, how is he going to learn or know the real pain in life?"

"If it can be avoided then he doesn't need to experience!" Misty shouted back, holding tight to Zackary.

"That's kind of a shelter life! Don't you thin—" Gary stopped in his sentence when he saw Zackary covered his ears and started shaking his head, with his eyes close.

"Mommy and daddy shouldn't be fighting when we are finally together!" Zackary shouted, as he then finally opened his eyes when he was pulled out from his mother's hold.

"Daddy's sorry. He didn't mean to raise his voice at mommy…" Gary looked away from Zackary and looked over at Misty. But only to receive a semi-stubborn cold shoulder from her, as he then took the effort and placed a hand her shoulder. "…Daddy was just excited to see you after all this years. So I guess daddy got carried away."

"It's ooook! I was never mad at you being like this! But…" Zackary said out loud, as he placed a hand on his mother's shoulder like his father did. "…Mommy? Are you still mad at daddy for throwing me in the air?"

Fully turning to face Zackary and Gary, Misty placed both hand on each cheek and let out a sigh. "If mommy said no, than mommy's lying. But for you, I'm going to need a moment before I'm not mad at daddy anymore ok? He just gave me a scare. You know I loves you and don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Zackary then proceed to copy his mother's gestures and placed both of his hand on her cheeks. "I know mommy but you don't need to worry much. Now with mommy and daddy, I know I won't be in harm's way. So trust daddy."

"Alright, you win. How in the world did you get so cleaver and convincing?" Misty asked with a smile towards her son. As she then eyed Gary when she heard him cleared his throat.

"Why can't you tell? He got it from his dad." Gary flashed a cocky smile, to only receive a pair of rolled eyes from Misty.

"Fine you win too. I'll give you that." Misty said in solemn tone towards Gary.

"Yay, that's a double win for me and daddy!" Zackary shouted out with gleam, as he threw his arms wide open but accidentally elbowed his father's face. "Oops! I'm sorry daddy!"

"Uggh. It's alright. I'm ok." Gary said with a force smile, as he, Zackary and Misty all looked over in the same direction when they heard Prof. Oak laughed out loud.

"…You know Misty, the one that you might have to worry about being hurt and harmed is Gary. Since he stepped through the front door, he's been getting a beating left and right…" Prof. Oak said with another laugh off to the side, as he then turned around to head back inside. Before disappearing through the doors, he slightly looked over his shoulder with a smile. "…Anyways, you all three are young, as I'm the old one, so I'm heading to bed. I have an early day tomorrow. Oh and Gary, we'll catch up later on tomorrow. Way to much unexpected news of event for me tonight. Night."

"Nighty-night great grandpa Oak! Thank you for letting see and play with the pokemooooooons!" Zackary shouted, as he then let out a yelp when he was pulled out of his father's hold to be placed on the ground.

"Now, it's best that you say good night to your pokey-friends. Because it'll about your bed time too."

"Aww' ok. But we're sleeping over here tonight right?!" Zackary asked, looking up at his mother but then to his father.

"Well but of course!" Gary said, as he caught the semi-glare from Misty out the corner of his eye.

"Um Zackary, maybe not tonight, because we didn't bring any of your nightly stuff and you're not in your pj's." Misty said in a tenderly tone and placed a hand on top of his head, when she kneeled down. But then let out a raised eyebrow when she caught him smiling like crazy.

"Nah-ahh! Mommy's wrong! I came prepared, with aunt D's help! I asked her to get me my thin set of pj's so I could wear them under my clothes. And since I'm wearing my pants with the big pockets, I placed my toothbrush and floss in there! I figure daddy or great grandpa Oak would have toothpaste, so I don't have that but besides that, I'm all set to go to stay here!"

Misty couldn't help but to let out a big smile towards her little boy, as she let out a sigh of defeat. "You are mommy's smartness and cleverness little boy. Well I guess we'll be staying here tonight but we're leaving early in the morning, ok? Well then do you want to sleep with daddy tonight?" Misty asked Zackary and received a head shake 'no', which caused her to be a bit confused. "…Then with mommy?" Misty asked again to receive another head shake, as she was about to ask another question of who he wanted to sleep with, she felt her hand being taken grabbed of by her son.

"I want the three of us to sleep together in one bed!"

"Um, you sure you don't want to just sleep with daddy alone tonight? I think he'll probably just want some one on one time with you. And you can have him read or tell you a story—"

"Nope! I want the three of us together. And that's final, pwease?" Zackary plead in a cutesy tone that he knew always gets his mother or aunt D to give in. But before he got to hear his mothers answer, he was suddenly hanging off the ground by a hold at his waist.

"Come on, let's just go and get ready. I have a feeling mommy will join us later when she's ready. She knows where to go." Gary said in a calm tone, with Zackary still hanging off to his side.

"But there are so many bedrooms in the mansion. Mommy won't get lost will she?" Zackary asked while looking up at his father.

"Mommy knows which bedroom, so no need to worry…" Gary then suddenly stopped in his track when Zackary suddenly yelled out stop. "…What?!"

"I need to say good bye to all my pokey-friends."

"Are you serious? Too all of them?" Gary asked, as he received a headshake 'yes' from Zackary and no sooner from Misty when he looked over at her. Letting out a sigh he had no choice but to let Zackary back onto his feet. Watching Zackary running off to the first awake pokemon, Gary noticed Misty was now next to him. "So he does this every time?"

"Yup every time when we're here on a visit. And it'll be awhile when he's done. So I might as well head in first. And I think it's ok for me to say, it's your turn to watch him." Misty said with a smile, as she then held out her hand in front of Gary. "If I remember correctly, you're bedroom is always locked when you're not in. So I need your set of keys."

"Hah, well don't you remember the important stuff? As this kind of bring back a little déjà vu flashback." Gary replied with a smirk, as he pulled out his keys from his pocket and handed over to Misty.

"Please Gary, circumstances of now and the past are totally different. So take that goofy smirk off your face and watch your son. I'll see you guys later."

_FLASHBACK TO THE ONE NIGHT – Gary and Misty age 16_

After his hard work of paperwork of researching in his grandpa's lab, Gary finally made it to his bedroom door. As he then slowly turned his doorknob not sure if Misty was awake or has fallen asleep, as he didn't want to take the chance of waking her up if she was. Gary thanked his instinct when he saw Misty in a set of his clothes, sleeping on the side of his bed. Gary had to lightly place the blanket over Misty before disappearing into his bathroom. Spending a good amount of time cleaning up, Gary finally came out of his bathroom, with just a pair of sweatpants. With just his night lamp on by the time he made it over to his bed, he stared down at Misty. Who was now curled up in a ball underneath the blanket, as Gary could tell she was crying her eyes out again being rejected by the one she confessed too. Sure he clearly remembered he told Misty they he'll show her a good time to let her forget the pain over the 'loser' but Gary didn't have the heart to wake up a sleeping person. So he just lightly and carefully climbed into his bed, lying on his side, facing away Misty. Not even a full ten seconds to himself to think, he realized he wasn't the only awake anymore, when he felt a tug at his side of the blanket.

"You're not asleep yet are you?" Misty asked in a quiet tone.

Gary rolled over onto his other side to face Misty, as he gave her a tiny smile. "No, with a cutie like you sleeping next to me, how can I fall asleep?"

"Whatever Gary, I heard from others that you used that line all the time. But anyways, thank you for the stay and change of dry clothes."

"Yeah, it's not a problem. We may not be fully friends or enemies but I just don't have the heart to see train-wreck like you back out in that nasty rainy weather. But anyways, sorry on not being here like two hours ago, when I gave you the keys. My paper work ended up taking a lot longer than that thirty minute mark I gave."

"Heh, nah it's ok. I pretty much end up falling asleep after my shower. And thanks again, especially for having a heart and not abandoning me like someone I know…" Misty said slowly in between holding her tears. But once she felt Gary's right arm pulling her in towards him, the tears came down again.

"Just let all out, if it'll ease the pain."

With that sentence from Gary, Misty took the opportunity and fully cried her heart out. As a good fifth-teen to twenty minute of holding a sobbing Misty, there wasn't any more sobs or hiccups from her for at least ten minutes. Gary had thought Misty had fallen asleep, but the moment he was about to let go of her, Misty had called out his name. Replying back with a questionable 'yeah', Gary naturally pulled away a bit to look at Misty. The second his blue-green eyes were locked onto Misty's emeralds eyes, his lips were covered by Misty's. Sensing and feeling the aggressiveness from Misty's kiss, Gary decided to let things naturally runs its course for the remaining of the night.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sometime Later that Evening

Gary pulled his index finger away from his lips when he let out a quiet 'shh' when Zackary opened the door, as the two entered the room to see Misty sleep on her side. Gary let out a smile at the familiar scene, as he then squat down to Zackary and told him to quietly to head to the bathroom first, as he'll meet him in there in a minute or two. While Zackary quietly and slowly tipped toed towards the bathroom and Gary was about to make his way over to the bed to place a blanket over Misty, but he noticed Zackary stopped in his track. As it caused Gary to stop in his own track too before fully reaching to the bed, due to his curiosity of what Zackary reason for stopping is. A smile grew onto his face when he saw him quickly made his way over to his mother, to pull the blanket on top of her. It may not had cover much of her body but Gary just couldn't help and so be proud of his little boy thinking of his mother's health. Finally making his way over to Misty, to finish putting the rest of the blanket over her, he made his way towards the bathroom. After a good amount of time in the bathroom, the two finally came out as Zackary quietly and lightly hopped into the middle of the bed. As he then patted the empty side for his father to lie in. At this time, Zackary forgot his manners and tugged at the blankets for his comfort. Not realizing that he end up waking up his mom until when he heard her called out his name.

"…Did you get everything taken care of?" Misty asked in a sleepy voice, as she ruffled the top of her son's head. And slightly shift her stare at Gary, who just sat on his side of the bed with his back leaning against the wall.

"Mmhmm! Well good night mommy! I'm going to sleep now, I love you!"

"I love you too."

Zackary then turned his head over to his father and let out a big smile. "And daddy, welcome home! Nighty-night." Zackary then made a few more movements on get comfortable before closing his eyes for sleep.

About twenty minutes had passed on by, Misty was still lying on her side and Gary still had his back rested again the wall, as the two just stared at their kid they brought into the world. Misty was the first to let out a tiny laugh when she knew it was good to whisper.

"…Heh, you know I'm surprised that you are handling this fatherhood real quick. Especially flying from where ever you were into your old home town to a friend's party for the night. And then to find out that you're a daddy."

"What? Were you expecting me to fail or be all frustrated and give up?" Gary asked Misty with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Wow, way to say it bluntly. Well for your wondering mind, you already know that I want to be there for my children, unlike how my father was. And plus I studied and pick up on the whole parenting thing around the people I worked with. Seriously it wouldn't be that hard. Just set some rules and some leisure and it's all good."

"Gary, it's not always going to be all good. You'll be surprise what can be in stored when Zackary doesn't get his way."

"What? Something like hell breaking loose? I'm surprised you even know what that feels." Gary commented with a scoff.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Misty asked, as she finally pushed herself in a sit upright position.

"Well from what I can tell, you've been spoiling him."

"I'll admit that I do spoil him but to a certain extent. He knows when he has crossed the line, as he is a smart boy. But then again, I just can't help but spoil him. He's my special little guy that entered into my world." Misty commented, as she stared at down Zackary, not realizing that Gary was quiet for a bit until she looked over at him. "What's with the serious face?"

"Um, just wondering, that night when you came by to see Tracey after that whole _grand fiesta_ with that idiot loser. With the possibilities that Tracey didn't leave that night with gramps or returned before you had fallen asleep. Would the same result would had happen with him?"

"What, sleep with Tracey? Wow, a bit curious now isn't you?"

"Yeaaah? Sure you and I had a fling that night but I seriously would have never image the two of us. Just because of our love-hate relationship we had. Hell, now that I think about it we barely even had that kind of relationship, we just knew each other existents and then continued our merrily lives of ours. So would you have done the same thing if it was Tracey?"

"To be perfectly honest, no. I definitely couldn't see me doing it with Tracey, just because he's like a total best friend of mine."

"Buuut doing it with me was perfectly fine, because we weren't friends?" Gary asked with a confused look on his face.

"To put it bluntly, yeah. Come on Gary, I was still hurting and hung over on Ash. So for my own desires to believe I was with him even if it was a one night-lie-fantasy, I decided to use you. But don't get me wrong, I'll admit, the way you treated me that night got me realizing a few days later that I didn't need Ash's immature type of friendship or love. As I knew I had others that would give a damn about me. I decided you were one of them when I remembered you placed the blanket on me that night before you went to the bathroom."

"Wait, what?! You were awake that time? And you didn't say anything?" Gary asked in a suppressed tone not to wake Zackary up.

"Well kind of, I was dozing off and on. Your room just gives me that cozy and warm feeling, but anyways, I guess I woke up when you placed the blanket on me. And then I kind of noticed how quiet you were being when walking away because I was asleep. That was really sweet of you, as I didn't want to make you feel bad for thinking that you woke me up."

"I see."

"Yeaaah, well Gary not trying to cut it short but I think it's best to sleep now. We have an early morning ourselves. So have a good night." Misty bid night, as she carefully lied back on her side without making too much movement on the bed that would cause Zackary to waken.

"Yeah, good night to you too." Gary replied quietly, as he was still leaning against the wall but now not only having his attention on Zackary but also Misty who was next to him. As he then couldn't help but let out a smile with a head shake. _'Daaamn, so she used me that night. That's a first from my list. But then again what was I to expect from a tomboy like her back in the years.' _

* * *

A/N: (4/10/08) Weeeee! Happy one year anni. for this 'use-to-oneshot' xD As you can tell, I've decided to make this into a mini-multi-chappie fic. As I have a few plot ideas running through my head about the ways how Misty and Gary can get on each other's nerves by doing 'their own' kind of parenting, as it isn't easy to adjust living with each other for Zackary's sake

I would like to thank and send my love again to the last year's reviewers and readers, as I hope to be able to keep this story going fresh in a different life situation Ego-plot-flow

Well until the next update, much love-love and ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	3. Chapter 3

**What Would You Do**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon or the characters. So please don't sue me!**

**Warning: Minor swearwords, blah, blah, blah **

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Gary and Misty –age 22

Zackary –age 5

"**Ch.3"**

About a Week Later – Delia's House

Misty entered the house that she had stayed and will always be welcomed to, by the set of keys that Delia told her to keep on hand. As the first place she went to was the kitchen, for every Sundays was their Girl's bonding day of food making and then followed with a couple of movies. Poking her head in the door way, Misty let out a smile when she saw Delia putting away some pots and pans.

"Deliaaa! What are you doing?!" Misty asked out loud, as she let out a giggle when she saw the jump in Delia's movement.

Turning around with a hand on her heart, Delia let out a stare. "Oh my goodness Misty! Don't scare me like that and what are you doing here?"

"Come on Delia its Sunday, our girls' day. Just because Zackary and I moved out of here that doesn't mean _our day_ together is gone. Besides you told me to keep the keys." Misty said in a teasing tone like, as she playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Hehe, I guess you're right. And here I thought we weren't going to have our girl's day. Come sit down and let's talk a bit before we plan our day!" Delia said in a cheery tone, as she gestured Misty to join her at the table. "So besides the hectic move all in one day last week, how's it going with living with Gary? Over all how's Gary treating and taking in the _dad _role?"

Misty let out a tiny smirk when she made herself comfortable. "Please don't remind me of that day. While Zackary was having a blast, Gary and I we're constantly arguing over the stupidest stuff, I have to admit. And the nerves of him lecturing me on not buying more play things for Zackary! Is he serious? He makes it sounds like I don't buy him stuff. Just because he had the luxurious life and got all he wanted when he was a kid, that doesn't always apply to everyone! Geez, I haven't been this riled up since that one time when a creep felt me up at a show! Ok, breathe, woo, sorry about that Delia. Anyways getting back on the subject of Gary, to be honest we haven't spent or lived together yet. Beside those first two nights, Gary left early morning the night we settled in. Saying that he's going to get all his projects and belongings and work out the paperworks on being transferred back home in Prof. Oak's lab. Zackary and I just been busy settling in and helping out Prof. Oak."

"Oh so he's moving back because of Zackary. Well isn't that great for Zackary!" Delia shouted in delight but caught Misty's gloomy expression.

"Yeah in a way, don't get me wrong, I'm really happy that Gary wants to be in Zackary's life. But it's the two of us that I'm not too thrilled about. With us already bickering over how to go about how to treat and deal with Zackary, let's say I don't mind being a single mom again."

"Well slow down now honey, you've been down that road of being a single mom and I know you didn't like it that much. Sure the two of you are liked opposite as I can't say much on how Gary would be like as a good father or not but I can see he means well. Just give it some time, maybe the two of you would learn from each other."

Misty let out a sigh, as she let out a smile. "Because you're always right, I'll be a bit more open minded at the suggestion. Heh, learn from each other? Heh, anyways let's start our girls' day before we get a phone call from Prof. Oak on having me return to get Zackary. Haha."

"Haha, that man now has a handful with Zackary huh? Now that he knows he's really his great grandson. So when is Gary returning?"

"Haha totally the first week it was gramps this, gramps that. He's just trying to be like his daddy and calling Prof. Oak gramps instead of great grandpa. But at the moment, none of us have heard from Gary yet. So we don't know when he's coming home. Which would be real nice to know or even at least a phone call, Zackary has been asking when _soon_ is for Gary's return."

"Heh, I see, well let's hope soon enough huh. But I don't blame Zackary for wanting to see his father so soon again. He hasn't really seen or got to know him for 5 years and then when he does, his daddy leaves again. At least you're able to say he'll be back. It was one of the hardest thing for me to tell Ash whenever he had asked about his father."

"I'm sorry Delia, I really didn't mean to sound ungrateful and bring up the pas—"

"No it's really alright. Mothers around the world have their own issues, it's just nice that you and I could just relate. But anyways, it's really wasn't too bad once Ash got older he soon realized that his father wasn't ever to come back. As he stopped asking and focuses more of his attention towards me and trying to become a pokemon master."

"Yes I totally understand. And thank you for being in my life Delia, you're just the mom I really never had. And speaking of Ash, how is he?" Misty asked in a quiet tone.

"Please girl, I think you of all people should know that I have no clue how's he doing..." Delia said with a snicker. "…That boy doesn't call, as you've only been gone for a week."

"Haha true, when I was traveling with him, I never recall him calling you and even when I lived here. But I would have thought he would have called since he was on the news about winning a pokemon tournament you know?"

"Yeah I know. But he's a busy guy, he's always been like that. As all I can do is just wish him the best of luck and care. But anyways, what should we make and pig out on during our movies?" Delia said with a smile, as she got up out of her seat, alongside pulling a non-protesting Misty out of her chair.

Few Hours Later –Oak's Lab

"Zackaaaary—Please don't touch that red bu—" Prof. Oak let out a gloomy expression, when he saw on the many TV screens, gates where slowly being opened. "…And there goes all the pokemon all in one big open field. All the Tauros out in the grass fiel—" Prof. Oak then turned around when he heard more of an adult laugh from a far.

"…Ahaha, you know gramps, I would have thought a smart guy like you would have learned from the past and changed the color or so. Do you know how tempting it is to hit a big red button when ones at that age?" Gary said with a smirk from the door way.

"Daddy! You're back!" Zackary yelled out first; before giving his grandpa to reply back. As he then ran towards his dad with open arms.

"Zackary! Hey my little buddy!" Gary then picked up Zackary into his arm with a big smile. "So I see you're just like the little rascal like me when I was young." Gary said with a smile and looked over at his grandpa when he heard a 'pfft' sound from him.

"Yeah, I can second that and say for sure like father, like son. And you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to give you all the joy and pleasure on gathering all the pokemon back in its rightful spot." Prof. Oak said with a smile.

"Hahaha, I guess it's payback for all those time huh?"

"Oh you know it. And if you don't mind I need to get back to my work. Zackary would you mind going back to your coloring?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Oh you don't need to worry about him gramps. Just continue your work in peace…" Gary replied back and looked over at his son. "…So Zackary, you want to help daddy put away the pokemon?"

"Yeeesh I dooo! And I have so much to tell you what mom and I did all week! It's so great that mom isn't working all the time now!"

Gary gave Zackary a raised eyebrow, as they and alongside with Umbreon, all headed out the back door to the open field. "Speaking of your mom, where is she? It's not like her to leave you with gramps when she knows he's busy."

"Oh I'm always dropped off with gramps every Sunday. She and Aunty D have their playdates, as mommy calls it."

"Oh I see, well your mommy doesn't know that I'm home. So after gathering the pokemon, how about we do something that would involve mommy when she returns?"

"Ok! But mommy usually doesn't come home like seven-ish time for dinner. I can call her to come home early?"

"Naaah, we'll just be ready for when mommy comes home then. Hope she'll be on her feet by the element of surprise." Gary said with a wicked grin.

A Little Pass Seven – Oak's Mansion

Misty let out a smile when she noticed she had parked next to Gary's car, as she then proceeds to make her way to the front door, with a decent size box full of cupcakes inside. Lost in her thoughts, wondering the time Gary had return, she snapped into focus when she saw the front door was cracked open and with no lights on. Not even the sensor motion lights came on. Picking up her pace but yet being very cautious, Misty slowly crept open the front door more, as she called out for Zackary's, Samuel's and even Gary's name when entering. Pitch black and silences was the only thing she got in return; besides the sound of her fingers brushing up against the wall to feel for the light switch. Almost within inches away from the hallway light switch, Misty's right foot stepped into something gooey like. A bit paranoid at the faint squeaks underneath her feet movements, Misty quickly reached with her free hand and snatched on the light switch, as a 'thud' echoed in the entrance hallway. Looking down with shocked eyes, there lied a battered up looking Gary on his stomach in a pool of blood and not too far a dragged blood trial leading to a bloody Zackary. In a frozen shock stage of mind, no screams or words escaped her mouth, but within a blink of an eye, Misty managed a half hoarse 'Zackary'. While not caring the fact she was in pain herself when she slipped and tripped over Gary's legs when she hurried and launched herself towards Zackary. She was now down on her knees, with Zackary in her arms, while the words 'this can't be real' managed to escape. And within that spilt second, faint giggles became laughers from underneath Misty.

"…Ahaha, we fooled you! We fooled you mommy!" Zackary said with a big smile, as he then wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and pressed his cheek against hers. "…Is mommy ok? Your body is shaking. Is it because of when you fell down by the fake blood that daddy made?"

Misty once again in a shocked mindless stage and not answering back to what she had perfectly heard her son asked. Her main focus attention was on Gary who sat up with a big grin at her. As she then pulled Zackary away from her, controlling her hard breathing. "…Mommy's ok Zackary, slipping over that silly fake blood didn't hurt. As the joke you did with your daddy was a total scared and you totally did fooled mommy. But you know it's about dinner time, so be a good boy and go to your room and clean yourself as much as you can until daddy or I can draw you a shower and bath, ok?"

"Oh alriiighty! But before I clean myself up, can I scare gramps in the lab with this bloody look?" Zackary asked in an exciting but pleading tone.

"No, I don't think it'll be a good idea to scare and make a mess in grandpa's lab. So please go clean up in your room one of us will join you soon."

"Aww' oook. I'll be waiting! Love you mommy!" Zackary said, while reaching out for a hug from his mother. And the moment he got his hug, he looked over at his father with open arms. "Love you too daddy! Oh and see, I told you. Mommy didn't scream or yelled at you."

Gary let out a smile towards Zackary after the playful tongue and the hug. "…Heh, love you too. And I guess you won our bet. But now run along." Gary let out a smile toward Zackary when he turned around and carefully walked down the hallway, as he, himself, then slowly got up off the floor. Let out a quiet chuckle, finally looked back at Misty when Zackary had disappeared behind his bedroom door. "Oh man geez Misty, you're pretty awesome on taking a jok—"

Another sound echoed in the entrance hallway. Not by an item dropping to the floor but this time was due to Misty's hand across Gary's face. Being cut off before getting the chance to praise Misty and her 'well' behave reaction at the whole fake death of the two, Gary still couldn't get a chance to say or react. As this time he was pushed at the chest by an angry but yet trembling Misty.

"What in the twisted mind made you think that was funny?! Faking dead to see how I would react is some kind of pleasure to you?! Misty shouted in a shaky tone while hitting hard at Gary's chest. "You're total jerk for doing that!" Misty shouted looking downwards to avoid Gary's eyes. As she had to hit Gary one last time with both fists before her body gave out and semi-collapsed at his chest. "…That was one…OF the worst image…-hic-…feelings I ever dealt with…-hic-…Zack-aa-ry is my whole…World-hic-…"

After hearing the choked up sounds in Misty's quiet frantic dismay, he realized; he did went a bit far with his joke, as he placed his hands around her. "I—Uhh—Umm-Didn't mean to go that far. Sorry—Please don't cry."

Misty stayed in the comforting embrace for a minute before she shoved Gary away from her, as she wiped away the tears. Taking in deep settle breathes, she glared up at Gary. "I can't accept your apology just yet, as I still can't believe you! It's not something a mother would like to come home to see her baby on the floor murdered like! You on the other hand I wouldn't have cared!"

Gary looked away annoyed, as a scoffed escaped. "…Tsh, yeah I could tell. You literately trampled over me to get to Zackary. But it seems you're out of your shocked stage and back to your temper self. Look, I'm sorry ok? I just wanted to do some bonding with Zackary…" Gary said in a more irritated tone, as he stared back over at Misty. "…Gramps mention that he's the little rascal like I was when I was at his age and with that said, I figure he'll be into playing a joke. Which I kind of expected no less from him, especially when he hit the red gate button today in the lab and the look on gramps fac—"

"Did Zackary seriously hit the buttons again?!" Misty asked in a hotly tone, somewhat forgetting being angry at Gary.

"Hah, you mean this isn't the first time? Haha, that's definitely my son!"

"Gary seriously, not one of the best time to be praising, so did you give him a talking about how he shouldn't press or hit any buttons he isn't allowed? Or even a timeout for his behavior?" Misty asked with a serious expression, as she crossed her arms and waited for Gary's response.

"A talking? No. I pretty much gave him a high five and told him I did the exact same thing he did when I was at his age. And it's a definite _no_ on the timeout." Gary said with a smirk, for the mentally recalled the face on his grandpa's face. But the smirk disappeared when he felt a jabbed of Misty's index finger at his chest.

"You! Why?! Ahh' you should have done or say something that isn't right to do!"

"Well what's the point?! Obviously he's not taking in that whole concept! Since it wasn't the first time he did it!" Gary shouted back, as he let out a tiny smirk when he saw the upsetting stare from Misty. For he knew, she knew he was right about his last comment.

"…I uhh—Gary, you just don't get it huh? Suuure you might be right on the fact that Zackary hasn't taken me seriously about not messing around with Prof. Oak's lab buttons. But he still needs to hear the rights and the wrongs until he knows better!"

"Yeah-yeah Misty. How about you do your thing and I do my thing on parenting ok?" Gary replied back not really fazed by Misty's shout.

"Hah, your way of parenting? I don't know if I can trust it. Especially how we already head butted last week over the littlest stupid things, nah-ah! As I also have to mention it hasn't been a full week—"

"Kay Misty, not to sound like a jerk on my part, but you don't need to start sounding you're all that high and mighty. Just because you've been with Zackary since you gave birth to him, and you've done a hella great job and so. But that doesn't give you the right to already judge how I'll be as parent to him." Gary said with a serious tone, as he then turned away from Misty's silent stare.

"Whatever. I'm done…" Misty said in snappy but quiet tone, while turning around to head to the kitchen but stopped when Gary asked where she's going. "…I'm going to get the cleaning supplies to clean up this mess you two made."

Gary let out a glare at Misty's snappy tone, as he let out a loud 'pfft'. "…Just leave it, I'll get to it."

"No, the only thing you'll get to at this moment is to your son who is waiting for one of us. Help him with his bath."

"Hah, what's with the change all of a sudden? You trust me now with Zackary by myself and my parenting?" Gary commented in a jerk of a tone.

Misty made sure Gary caught her pair of rolled eyes, as she let out a tiny huff. "…That son of ours has been talking non-stop about you all week. As he even asked me if he could spend the whole day or night with only you the moment you return back home. And I told him yes, as I'll make sure it."

"Geez you make it sound like I wasn't going to spend time with him. Who do you think I'm relocating my work load for in the first place, Misty?" Gary asked in a semi-sarcastic tone. As he was about to continue more smart remarks, but decided not to when he saw an annoyed but tired glare from Misty. "…Kay, we're just going to end this like so…" Gary said in a quiet tone and took a few steps away from Misty but then suddenly turned around. "…Are you sure you don't want to be the one to help Zackary instead?"

"Gary it's fine, just gooo! If I see him now I might want to put him in time out for his stunt again. And at the moment I can't do that to the little guy since he's wants to see and spend time with you. I got the mess taken care of ok?"

"Kay, thanks…" Gary then took a few steps towards Misty, being only about a foot away from her. He then suddenly leaned in and brushed the sticky strands off her face. "…I'm sorry about this bad joke. I guess my inner child is a bit cruel and twisted. Oh also the blood should wash out easily on your skin and hair. But I hope that outfit of yours isn't a fav, because it's stained for good." Gary said with a smirk.

Misty snapped out her stunness after the whole strands thing pushed to the side, after she heard Gary's last comment. "Ahhh! Damn you Gary! I've been so caught up with Zackary's life situation, I didn't realize about my current situation with this! Not only is my outfit ruined so is Zackary's! Gary! How could you not think about the other side stuff?! That outfit of Zackary's was pretty new! Clothing doesn't come for free Gary, it cost money. Which is something—"

"Misty chiiill. You make it sound like you're living poor at the moment. Seriously, you don't need to worry that pretty face of yours about money ok? Over the years I've made enough money to last for a life time. Listen, we're going back to last week discussion before I left. I'm not asking much but I know you have your pride and all but would you just not worry about needing to make money? I'll take care of it. I don't want to only take care of Zackary but I want to be able to take care and support you as well. I really want to be able to take up my responsibilities of being a father and being able to support you as closer friends. I'm not going to be like a certain douche-bag of a father like someone…" Gary said in a quiet tone. As he had already looked away from Misty; missing her sympathy look. "…Even though we're not _together_ I know the both of us still want Zackary to have both parents. Besides I already heard from a certain little rascal that someone has been home with him all week. It's good to know that you decided to leave that place…" Gary said with a caring tone but soon a smirk followed afterwards. "…Tis' a shame that I won't be able to call up for _Miss. Lola _anymore_. _Or can I?"

"Oh my god Gary, you can turn a serious conversation into something cheesy and sleazy. Just gooo now, it's been a while now with these conversations and knowing Zackary he'll be coming out here—"

"Mooooommy I'm bored of waiting for my bath to get started and if don't start it soon I'll have to wake longer, since the tub is big. Can you please come with me so we can start on the bath?" Zackary yelled from down the hallway, making his way towards his parents only in a pair of shorts.

Misty let out a smile and pointed in Zackary's direction for Gary's attention and spitted out the word 'see'. "…Well Zackary, mommy won't be helping you clean up tonight. Because Daddy is going to spend some clean-ness time with you and besides I think daddy needs it more then you." Misty said with a big smile, as she patted at the top of his sticky hair.

"Yaaaaay! But what about you mommy? You got dirty too, don't you need to get clean up? You always stay we should wash up right away." Zackary said with a grin, with both hands on his mother's cheek.

"Haha yes that's true buuut mommy is going to clean up this mess first. And then mommy is going to clean up afterwards when you're done with your bath. And now that daddy's back, you'll be doing dinner with just daddy and grandpa alright?"

"Whaaa? Mommy doesn't want to eat with us?" Zackary asked his mother but was suddenly picked up by his father.

"Heh, well Daddy wants to spend more alone time with you. And we should give mommy some alone time kay? Now let's get clean up."

"Oh alrighty, yay! Mommy thank you for cleaning the mess we made! I'll clean up next time for suuuure! Looove you!"

"Haha I love you too and you're welcome. Oh and Zackary, tonight and only tonight, you can go all out on your bath once daddy gets your bath running." Misty let out big smiled at Zackary who also had a big smile in return.

"Hey what's with the smirk?" Gary asked before taking off with Zackary in his arms.

"Nothing big, byeeebye nooow! Oh and don't forget to take a quick shower to rise off most of that fake blood ok?"

"Alrighty mommy! Byeee!" Zackary waved, as he then gestured his father to move on forward to their bedroom's bathroom.

An Hour and A Half Later

Sitting on the ledge of the big tub; in a pair of boxers and a towel around his neck, there were massive overflow bubbles around him and the bathroom floor, due to not knowing better and letting Zackary add the amount of the bubble bath, Gary let out a smile and a sigh. As he then asked Zackary for the 24th time if he was done yet. And for the 24th time answered back 'no'. And playing the same old tag-game, Gary for the 24th time, mention that staying in the bathtub for a long time he'll get all pruney. But that didn't stop Zackary from saying another same line of 'mommy said I can go all out tonight', A.K.A. stay in the tub as long as he wants and happily play with all of his rubber floatie toys and remote controlled boat. Letting out a sigh at getting what Misty had allowed Zackary to do, Gary just let out a smile of defeat.

"Ok, I give up Zackary. You and your mother win. So stay in there as long as you want until you are already. I won't be asking anymore. And how can you see through all these bubbles? I can't even see you."

"Hahaha, well I can see what's in front of me so it's all good!"

"I guess. Well just to let you know once you get out of here, we're going to the other bathrooms to shower real quickly. Because it'll be pointless going to the shower in here and then having to walk through all these bubbles after being rinsed off. You hear me little guy?"

"Loud and cleeear!"

Gary let out a laugh, as he finally decided to lean against the bathwall knowing it might awhile before Zackary was going to be done. With a few minutes of thinking to himself on admitting that Misty has done a fine job of keeping him well behaved, especially for a five year old. Gary cleared his throat and said in a serious tone that they needed to talk.

10:45 P.M. - Misty's Bedroom

Three loud knocks at her door, Misty jumped in her sitting up position against her bed post, as she placed down her book. Before she got a chance to even reply, the door was suddenly wide opened by a worn-out looking Gary. Cocking her head to the side at Gary with a raised eyebrow and was about to ask what he needed. But was cut off when Gary just flopped onto the bed.

"I need help. Zackary has been running and bouncing off the wall like there's no tomorrow. And it's almost eleven! Why is he still wide awake!?"

"Oh geez Gary what did you feed him?" Misty asked, pushing herself forward towards Gary.

"Well after the two hour bath session and however long it took us to get dried and dressed, we didn't want to make anything that took long. So somehow we ended up with some frosted flakes, pop tarts, oh and orange juice, and then I found a cupboard with the mini donuts, brownies and—"

"Oh geez Gary, you seriously pretty much gave him a pure sugar meal! What were you thinking?! Especially around nine o' clock! And you're wondering why he's all wired?!"

"I don't know! Like I said, we didn't want to make food and gramps already ate and so somewhere I just fell under Zackary's convincing, which by the way I think I did the same with gramps. But anyways! Ok fine, I goofed up and wasn't thinking so a little help here?!"

"Well first off where is Zackary? Since you're up in here in my room?!"

Positioning himself in a better seating range, Gary had to let out a sigh. "…Well one way I thought would get him to be calm a bit is to play hide and seek and guess who's the hider. But no need to worry, Umbreon is with him. And I only have a few minutes before I have to leave here. Since I mention that your room is o—"

"Daddy you're a total cheater! You said that mommy's room is off limit! Whhhhy are you in heeeere?!" Zackary asked with a raised eyebrow, with Umbreon next to him at the doorway.

"Umm-uhh, but then why are you two in here?" Gary asked to play it off, as he heard a scoff from Misty but he ignored it.

"I saw the door was open and I thought it wouldn't hurt to say hi to mommy." Zackary stuck out his tongue in a playful manner. As he and Umbreon entered the room making their way towards the bed.

"Ok you caught me! Buuut—" Gary dragged on his word, while looking over at Misty eyeing her to help him out.

Misty let out a sigh but a followed smirk. "Hey Zackary honey. You know what I just found out what daddy wants you do? He doesn't want to play hide and seek anymore. He wants something that involves you using a lot of that fun energy you have—" Misty was then cut off when Gary leaned in towards her ear.

"Come on, are you still torturing me because of earlier?! I apologized and I—Pfft—" Gary being cut off by a hand push at the face, he's now on his back looking up at Misty's smile.

"Zackary honey, I think now is a good time to show daddy what you've learned over the week in karate class with Azurill. As we're going to seat here on the bed and watch you ok? I know you wanted to show daddy. But first you need to go get dressed in your PJs, brush your teeth and then you can wake up Azurill in my bathroom." Misty said in a quick and simple tone, as she let out a smile when she caught the relief look on Gary's face.

Within seconds, Zackary replied with an excited 'alrighty' and then took off running out of the room to next door to his. Gary let out a big sigh and thanked Misty again. Shaking her head in a disappointed manner, Misty decided to keep her comments to herself, for she knew very well that Gary goofed and will learn from it. As she then leaned up against her post bed to continue her reading. Gary on the other hand was a bit lost at Misty's action since he was expecting some 'I told you so' or some kind of close remark. But he decided to drop it when he saw Misty reading a light blue book in bliss, as it got him curious and follow suit, leaning his back against the bed post on the other side of the queen size bed. And not bothering asking what she was reading, Gary decided just angled himself to be able to read the title, _'Destiny, Eh?'_. And after getting the title, Gary leaned back with a smile, which caused Misty to let out a weird look and a questioning 'what'. Replying back with a 'nothing', his smile became bigger. About to ask what's with the goofy smile, Gary coolly managed a 'thank you' right before Zackary entered back in. Misty knew what the 'thank you' was for as she just replied back with a 'welcome'. With about a little pass five minutes of brushing his teeth and getting Azurill from the bathroom, Zackary was finally in front of the bed. Showing off his punches and kicks with Azurill bouncing and dodging the practice attacks. With 'daddy watch this', 'daddy what that', his karate practice moves show went on for fifteen minutes before he started feeling a major body melt down. As he just suddenly stopped his karate moves and started thanking Azurill and Umbreon on being his partners. Which left Gary wondering what was going to happen next, while Misty got up off the bed before she realized that Gary leaned in over at her side to ask. Calling out for Zackary, she could tell it was the end of his sugar overload; she then picked him up and asked who he wanted to sleep with. And replying back with a tired tone, Zackary said 'both pwease', as Misty and Gary then couldn't help but share the same smile. As they both then told their pokemon that they are free to do whatever they please. Misty then slowly walked back over to the bed with Zackary in her arms, as she then placed him down in the middle. Leaving Gary to do the tucking, as Zackary bid a long good night to his daddy firs and once Misty got into her side of the bed, Zackary turned over on his side with a sleepy smile.

"…Mommy, I wanted to say that I am really sorry today."

"Are you still talking about that fake death thing?" Misty asked in a forcing calm tone, trying not to remember it.

"No, not that. When you were at Aunty D's and before daddy came home, I pressed the buttons again on gramps machine. And I wasn't going to say anything because you didn't know about it and I didn't wanted to get yelled at. But I won't be doing it ever again. I promise. Even though daddy said he did that all the time when he was my age, he also said that if I want to be great better person I needed to listen to mommy's words. And of course daddy's too!"

"Oh really? Well you know what? By confessing about what happen earlier is already leading you on that road of a bigger, better, greater boy. Thank you, as that makes me happy. Now I can see you're getting real tired and you can barely keep your eyes open. So good night and I love you."

"I love you too…" Zackary turned over to his other side over at his father. "…Love you too."

"Love you, night." Gary said, as he ruffled his hair.

"Daaaaddy! Not the haaair."

"Hahaha, ok I'm sorry! Night." Gary said with chuckles still escaping, as within the minutes Zackary had passed out holding on tight to the blanket. Looking away from Zackary, he saw the smirk on Misty's face. "What?"

"Thanks." Misty whispered.

"Yeah-yeah sure, I did the talking for the both of us kay? Don't think it was all because of you. I can do and show you that I'm capable of being a fine parent my way—And don't rub in tonight. I already admitted the screw up." Gary whispered back but in a hotly tone.

Misty couldn't help but to let out some quiet chuckles, as well a pair of rolled eyes. "…Anyways hey are you going to be free this upcoming Friday?"

"Well since I'll be working here, I kind of can make my own working schedule. Why, what's happening?"

"Well Tracey is coming back from his trip at the Orange Islands and I told him that Zackary and I would pick him up at the dock. So I was wondering if you would come along that way we can tell him that you're my baby's daddy." Misty said in a fake cheery tone, which made the both of them laugh.

"…Hah, well this isn't going to result of a hitting from Tracey now would it?"

"Hehehe, I don't think Tracey is going to hit you like your grandpa did. Tracey would probably be shock to know it's you. But he's a good friend, he's been wishing and hoping the best for the both of us and waiting for that baby's daddy to own up his responsibilities. So he'll be happy for the three of us."

"Sure I'll go. Might as well be there when Tracey finds out that I'm the dad, knowing Zackary it'll be one of the first few things he'll tell Tracey." Gary said with a smile, while looking down at Zackary.

"Well it seems you're catching on a lot of our son's behavior. But anyways, I don't know exactly what time Tracey's ship is coming in but he said he'll give me a call later on the week with his time."

"Ok, I'll just make Friday my free day. Anyways it's getting late and I have a phone conference to attend to in the morning. And I should at least get as much sleep as I can…" Gary said, as he set a few alarms on his cell and placed it on the night stand. "…Night Misty."

"Night Gary. And you don't mind if I still have the lights on for my reading?" Misty asked, as she received a head shake from Gary before he buried his face in his pillow. Grabbing her book to continue reading it until she was ready to fall asleep, she couldn't help but looked down at Zackary's and Gary's sleeping figure, but mainly at Gary. _'I wonder if Delia is right. I wonder if we can learn from each other? You and I always find something to head butt about when it comes to Zackary. I guess we'll just have to wait and see how destiny plays it out for the three of us huh?'_

* * *

A/N: (10/25/08) Weee finally I manage a freaking update of this side-short series of mine! Only because I managed to by all ya who left encouraging reviews to update this story XD Much lovies and thankies! So I hope it's a decent filler chappie to hold ya all over until the next update chappie ;x

Well now onwards starting AFL ch5! As I hope to be able to get that updated soon! Total much lovelove ya all and ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


End file.
